Elenco enteramente masculino
by AcidBubblewrap
Summary: ...Porque los verdaderos hombres sí pueden sacrificarse en el nombre del arte. Stan/Kyle, Cartman/Patty Nelson, Craig/Tweek, Clyde/butters insinuado
1. Chapter 1

**Elenco enteramente masculino**

**

* * *

...Porque los verdaderos hombres sí pueden sacrificarse en el nombre del arte**

**

* * *

**

Todo empezó con un comentario inocente de la novia de Cartman.

"_Los tíos jamas podrían hacer una obra sin mujeres. Son demasiado cobardes para actuar de forma romántica con otro hombre aún si es en nombre del arte" _

Para ser su 'alma gemela', como decía él, ella no lo conocía nada... Había dicho eso frente a una persona que ni por accidente deja pasar retos pasivos-agresivos como esos.

Hay algo claro en el universo y es que Eric Cartman no pierde una sola oportunidad de probar que 'Eric Cartman siempre gana'.

Y Patty Nelson no se dio cuenta de lo que había ocasionado hasta que ya fue muy tarde para detenerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, los volantes adornaban cada clase de la preparatoria del Condado Park.

_Producciones Cartman presenta:_

_El Fantasma De La Opera_

_Una obra dirijida por Eric Cartman_

_Audiciones hoy en clase de Inlges (Por que es la peor clase de todas y saben que no quieren asistir de todos modos)_

_Elenco enteramente masculino. (Tías, ni se molesten en presentarse porque nadie -NADIE- las necesita. En especial a Wendy. No quiero verte cerca del auditorio... puta)_

Y en letras pequeñas en una esquina

_Fregate esa en las tetas, Patty_

Que, ¿Creían que solo por estar enamorado de ella la trataba como a una princesa? Aun no entiendo como funciona esa relación, solo no intento hacer demasiadas preguntas.

En fin, cuando nadie -y digo nadie- mas que Butters, quien -dios ayude- de buenas a primeras audicionó para el papel de Christine, se presentó, Cartman fue chantajeando a uno tras otro hasta que todos terminamos en el auditorio.

No quiero explicar por que terminé audicionando para Christine también porque tendría que explicar el chantaje que uso ese imbécil come mierda pero al final y con un poco de maña, conseguí negarme sin preocuparme por las circunstancias y ser parte del equipo del cómodo equipo de iluminación.

El problema no era Christine, ya que Leo estaba mas que emocionado por ser el estelar por que -resulta ser- que se sabia todas las canciones.

El problema era que, como todos sabían que Butters era abiertamente gay, los demás tíos se sentían incómodos por las obvias escenas románticas, que ya sonaban polémicas al ser con otro hombre y aun mas si a este le gustaban los hombres... Nadie quería ser el estelar masculino . O sea-

-el fantasma.

Y eso presentaba un problema grande para Cartman.

Después de horas de Cartman gritando a los siete cielos cosas como 'Ustedes no son mas que vaginas gigantescas, por Dios!', 'Solo tienen que besar a Butters! No es como si fuese la criatura mas masculina del universo' y 'Tendrá puesto un jodido vestido, ignorantes. Vaya conjunto de miedosos, ¿Ustedes dicen ser hombres?' Leopold ni siquiera pareció ofenderse por todo esto y fui yo quien salió a su defensa ya que Eric no parecía estar ayudando.

Me puse de pie en el escenario y miré hacia abajo a nuestros compañeros "¡Vamos! ¿Acaso ven a este tío como alguien capaz de violarlos?" Hizo una mueca a la mención de su debilidad física y no pude creer que después de las cosas que dijo Cartman, se ofendiera tan fácilmente por un comentario tan bien intencionado como el mío.

"Tu no entiendes Kyle, sabemos que te gustan los hombres al igual que a él" murmuró Clyde.

"¿Y QUE? ¿Eso significa que no puedo entender lo estúpidos que están siendo?" No tenia ganas de defender la obra, pero aquello me sacó de quicio.

"Ustedes son una manada de campesinos, ¿Saben?" Por primera vez en la vida, Cartman y yo estábamos en el mismo bando "Por amor a Mel Gibson, ¿No hay un solo par de huevos en esta sala?"

Fueron gritos y mas gritos hasta que finalmente alguien se puso de pie silenciosamente y ganó la atención de todos.

"Yo- se cantar... creo" dijo la única persona que no deseaba nominar para el papel.

'No... no. coño que no, Stan. No voy a permitir que beses a Butters ni en un millón de años'

Verán, lo que sucede es esto. Si, soy gay... ¿Y como creen que me di cuenta?

El decir que Stan me gustaba era casi un insulto. Yo estaba- tan ridículamente enamorado de él que ya hasta me daba asco. Él sabia que me gustaban los hombres y jamas le dio importancia. Claro que nunca supo que el que en verdad me gustaba era él.

"No sabes actuar" dije sin darme cuenta y Stan solo rió al notar lo posesivo que me había vuelto sobre cualquier cosa que incluía él, romance y alguien que no fuera yo. ¿Qué tan ingenuo había que ser como para presenciar mis ataques de celos y aun así no saber que me moría de ganas de estar con él?

"Pero soy el único con 'los huevos' para tratar, ¿No?" Se dirijió a Cartman como para pedirle permiso, quien solo rodó los ojos en cansancio.

"¿Y a mi que carajo me importa? Bienvenido a la obra, fantasma"

"¡No!" Exclamé yo y todos los ojos del auditorio me cayeron encima.

Kenny, quien estaba parado atrás de mi, rió con ironía "¿Que pasa, Kyle? ¿Tienes miedo de tener un amigo homosexual?" Le dí un golpe en las costillas con un libro que lo tumbó hacia atrás y al suelo, lo cual generó un ataque masivo de risa por parte de todos.

Para el final del día, ya solo nos encontrábamos los cuatro usuales y, como era de esperarse, estábamos discutiendo.

"Es solo un punto, no tienes por que exaltarte tanto" Dijo Cartman mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su refresco. Los tres estábamos sentados al borde del escenario, Kenny entre Cartman y yo por precaución "Lo hará de todos modos -porque no voy a dejar que se eche para atrás- solo digo que no por eso dejara de ser raro para él"

"Cartman, por tu madre que voy a-"

"No estoy diciendo que sea por homofobia, judío. Si sigue siendo amigo tuyo después de que saliste del closet es por tolerancia, ¿No?. Pero lo que te digo es solo algo que he notado con el correr del tiempo"

"Tienes dieciocho años, idiota" Creo que al anunciar mi orientación sexual al mundo, debía haber esperado esto de Cartman. Claro que, no me malentiendan, si el no me molestara por ser gay me ofendería mucho mas porque en él, ESO seria tratarme de forma diferente. Al menos así podía estar seguro de que, tan idiota como era, no me discriminaba en lo absoluto.

Hay que ser inteligente para comprender a Cartman, nadie dijo que no.

"Como sea, lo que ocurre es que ningún hombre heterosexual se atrevería a besar a uno homosexual sin sentirse incomodo!" Concluyó, sorprendido aun por el hecho de que Stan se ofreció sin que nadie se lo pida.

Cartman creía que había gato encerrado y que Stan le debía un favor a Butters o algo así.

Yo- solo lo veía como Stan siendo tan jodidamente increíble como siempre.

'Joder, de verdad doy asco'

"Eso no tiene sentido" Dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"De hecho si tiene un poco de sentido" Dijo el mediador en la discución.

Aquello si me sorprendió "¡Kenny!"

Intentó explicarlo mejor al ver mi indignación "Es que- es como besar a alguien que gusta de uno ¿No? Nunca deseas ser imbécil y darle esperanzas o que el beso signifique mas para esa persona que para ti. Se que es prejuicioso por que el hecho de que sea gay no significa que le gusten TODOS los hombres, solo digo que varios lo ven así, por eso no se ofrecieron" Sé que la intención de Kenny no era mala pero ese comentario casi me hizo tirarle el martillo que tenia en la mano.

"Aun si fuese una persona que le gustara- él ya sabe que el beso no significa nada porque es para la coña _obra_! ¿Que clase de inepto intelectual creería que significa algo?"

"Butters" Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mis ojos desesperados se volvieron hacia el oasis de normalidad que se encontraba callado fumando en primera fila frente al escenario sobre el que nosotros estábamos sentados ya que todo aquello me estaba sacando de quicio.

"¿Tu también piensas así?" Dije en voz alta, llamando su distraída atención.

Su rostro se volvió desde la revista que aguantaba con la otra mano hacia mi y sonrió con determinación, como si no creyera ni tener que decirlo "Por supuesto que no... sabes lo imbéciles que son estos tíos, no los tomes tan en serio" ¿Como podía derretirme el alma entera solo diciendo cosas tan sencillas como esa? Tarado hijo del demonio, ¿Por que coño no podían gustarle las tetas un poco menos?

"Ya va, escucha al hippie. Eso siempre lo soluciona todo" Dijo Cartman con sarcasmo.

"¿Cómo es que todos los que no están a favor del apocalipsis nuclear que planeas son hippies?"

"Por que lo son" Fue su explicación.

"Cartman, eres un gordo hijo de puta"

"Pues tu eres un marica que nunca besara a un tío heterosexual sin importar cuanto lo desees"

"Ni siquiera estábamos hablando de mi, idiota. Estábamos hablando de Butters"

Me echó una mirada tan sobrecogedora que no pude evitar el terror que se apodero de mi inconscientemente. No dijo nada mas pero no necesitó hacerlo.

'Puta madre de todos los mares. El lo sabe... Maldita sea, se dio cuenta.'

Sabia lo que sentía por Stan y eso era más que solo una amenaza para mi.

"Heterosexual significa que al tío le gustan las mujeres, Kyle" dijo con cizaña.

"Callate" Dije y aparté la mirada de él.

"Por lo que aun si pasara, tu también sabes perfectamente- que eso no significaría nada" 'Jodida voz condescendiente de mierda'

"Claro que lo sé, idiota. Cierra la boca"

"Por eso no tomaste el papel de Butters, ¿No? Tienes miedo de que Stanley no quiera besarte por que eres m-"

Él se detuvo y Kenny se echó hacia atrás en sorpresa.

Yo...

…Solo noté la cálida piel de sus manos contra mis rostro mientras apoyaba los labios suavemente contra los míos. En un instante, toda la rabia que había estado a punto de descargar en Cartman se volvió débil e inútil.

Stan estaba besándome. Y entendí el porque casi instantáneamente pero eso no hizo que mi mente dejara de mandarle señales de alarma a cada célula en mi cuerpo por que -coño- S_TAN estaba besándome. _

'Solo lo hace para probar un punto- no te dejes llevar. Por lo que mas quieras, no te dejes llevar'

Es que- sus labios eran tan cálidos y firmes y-

Perfectos. Joder, eran perfectos... tal y como me los había imaginado.

Además de frustración enorme que me producía las ganas que tenía de cerrar los ojos y rodear su cuello con mis brazos para devolverle el beso, estaba enfurecido por el hecho de que estuve probando el punto de Kenny sin darme cuenta desde el momento que Stan invadió mi espacio personal.

Él se apartó de mi afortunadamente al mismo momento que estuve a punto de perder el control. Resistí las ganas de murmurar 'mas' o 'te amo' solo por que comprendía que habían cosas pasando a nuestro alrededor que no permitían tal escándalo.

Me sonrió con ojos tan amigables que me dieron nauseas. Lo hizo como si me acabara de prestar algo, como si lo que hizo no fuese nada tan fuera de lo común.

"Stan no cuenta... el ni es hombre, ni es heterosexual" Dijo Cartman con calma.

"Sabes que- si dices que no es ni hombre ni heterosexual, le estas diciendo lesbiana- lo cual no es un insulto muy potente dirigido a un hombre" Agregó Kenny en un tono aburrido.

"Correcto" Dijo Stan con algo de arrogancia "Caso cerrado, culo gordo"

"Pff- maricas" Se empujo del escenario cuando sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo y se dispuso a atenderlo.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mi nuevamente y yo estaba a milímetros de descansar mi frente en su hombro.

No lo hice, no se preocupen.

"Ya te dije que no me importa en lo absoluto. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿No?" Yo solo asentí, recordando que si me dio un beso- fue solo para probar que si habían personas que no se dejaban llevar por prejuicios absurdos.

Personas seguras de su sexualidad que no se intimidaban con algo tan simple como besar a alguien de su mismo genero.

El solo saber eso era un golpe mastodonico a mis ingenuas esperanzas.

Sonó el timbre y él fue corriendo a clase porque, claro, Wendy lo esperaba. Mis ojos se fijaron en su espalda mientras se alejaba y solo cuando lo perdí de vista, retomé el control de mis acciones.

Solo noté los ojos preocupados de Kenny antes de darme vuelta y juntar mis cosas.

**El fin.**

* * *

AN:Hoy, al notar que ninguno de los fics que tengo en alerta estaban en visperas de ser actualizados, el aburrimiento me mataba y empecé a escribir un drabble- que terminó en esto XDDD Ojalá hayan disfrutado.


	2. Chapter 2

**...Porque los verdaderos hombres sí pueden darle una oportunidad a la homosexualidad.  
**

* * *

"¿No han oído lo que les dije? Dejen de descansar el culo como mierdas sin motivación y empiecen a trabajar más, jodidos holgazanes... ¡Holgazanes!"

"Esta obra es completamente homosexual" Kenny tenía heridas de agujas en cada dedo de ambas manos para entonces.

"Le dices homosexual a mi producción otra vez y te castro. Sigue cosiendo, pobre"

"Ve a follar antes de que esa pobre, ilusa mujer se arrepienta y deja de molestar, gordo"

"Buen plan" Dijo y sacó el celular que llevaba en el bolsillo "¡Amigos! Amigos- si para cuando vuelvo no están trabajando como buenos niños, me aseguraré de que reprueben oratoria. TODOS. El profesor ya me permitió tomar esta obra como un examen" Dijo antes de salir a hacer exactamente lo que no quería que hiciéramos nosotros.

"Mierda... Cartman es el peor director del mundo" Se quejaba Token mientras ajustaba su disfraz de Raoul, papel que había ganado solo por ser rico. Es que según nuestro afamado director, ningún 'granjero clase media corriente' como nosotros sabría actuar de forma elegante aunque fuera ficción. A Kenny ni le permitió insinuar que quería el papel.

No es como si él lo hubiese querido en primer lugar ya que se había quedado cómodamente con el puesto de coordinador de vestuario tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad. Como Kenny creció sin dinero, nunca tuvo más remedio que aprender a coser su propia ropa por lo que armar disfraces y trajes le era bastante fácil.

Sí, todos se burlaban mucho de la 'naturaleza afeminada' de sus habilidades...pero que más da, lo hacía bastante bien.

Con los tres papeles estelares establecidos y un salón lleno de extras, la obra debería haber estado en marcha y así era pero- resultaba imposible ignorar un detalle importante. Cartman, después de años de intentar con cada célula de su cuerpo, terminó convirtiéndose en lo que siempre quiso ser.

...Era Hitler.

Es la única forma de describirlo. Más que un set, aquello parecía un puto campo de concentración. No me sorprendería oír que habían cámaras a nuestro alrededor... lo que se llevaba a cabo en ese auditorio probablemente le calentaba más que su novia en pelotas. No hacía más que gritar y ordenar de un lado a otro, y como nadie quería reprobar una materia tan paria como oratoria, todos hacían lo que él les ordenaba hacer.

Yo me encontraba a un lado del escenario detrás del telón, donde habíamos juntado las cajas de utilería en forma de circulo como en un campamento. Lo llamábamos 'La zona neutra' ya que en grupo, ni siquiera Cartman podía derribarnos. Las reglas eran que uno nunca iba a La zona neutra si no estaba acompañado de al menos tres personas más que lo apoyen en caso de que Cartman lo descubra descansando.

Claro que casi siempre había más que solo cuatro personas pero por entonces, éramos solo Token, Craig, Jimmy y yo.

"E-e- el- el c-cabrón n-ni siquiera me d- d-dejo audicionar, co-c-coño" Le sonreí con simpatía a Jimmy mientras cortaba mas cartulina en forma de rectángulos para los ladrillos del muro falso que se encontraba detrás de nosotros.

Aquello ya casi parecía un grupo de apoyo, era tristemente cómico.

"No es cierto, lo sabes... nadie piensa de ese modo, te lo juro" Escuché detrás de mí y me volteé a tiempo para ver a Kenny con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clyde, acercándolo a la zona neutra gentilmente y sentándose a su lado en nuestro grupo.

Clyde temblaba y sollozaba calladamente mientras se secaba lágrimas nerviosas con la manga de su chaqueta deportiva.

"¿Y qué carajos le ocurrió a este?" Pregunto Craig.

No es fácil de comprender pero resulta ser que ellos son mejores amigos. Nadie lo notaba a simple vista por que se tratan como la mierda y no exagero al decir esto. Clyde vive burlándose de Craig por ser un antisocial que solo tiene futuro como asesino serial y Craig de Clyde por ser un llorón de cuarta que no soporta ser el blanco de bromas de nadie, pero de hecho se aprecian mutuamente ¿Quien lo creería?

Kenny sonrió mientras le apretaba un hombro con la mano al afectado en apoyo "Cartman lo hizo llorar. Le dio el papel del Sr. Firmin"

Todo tuvo sentido entonces. Clyde, más que nada en el mundo, odiaba que la gente le insinúe que estaba-

"Joder, ¿Es en serio? ¿Lloras porque te dio un papel interpretado por un gordo?- ¿Vas en serio?" Le preguntó Craig y cuando el otro solo desvió la mirada en vergüenza, comenzó a reír "Eres un niño patético ¿Sabes?... realmente patético"

Clyde estallo en llanto nuevamente, quebrado ante la presión. Abrazó a Kenny por los hombros y hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio, descargándose lamentablemente "Muchísimas gracias, Tucker... Te has graduado de hijo de puta" Le ladró Kenny, frotando círculos cansados en la espalda de la víctima. Kenny no era el tipo de persona que se sentía cómodo consolando a sus amigos tan íntimamente pero Clyde no le estaba dando opción "Ya va, déjalo salir amigo. Te digo que estas en forma, créeme" Le decía mientras intentaba reconfortarlo de la mejor forma posible.

Me pinché el puente de la nariz, habito que se me había quedado de mi persona favorita en el mundo sin darme cuenta "Esto ya se ha salido de control, ¿Donde está ese gordo baboso? Voy a- ¿Tweek?" Era un muchacho, un poco más bajo que yo caminando hacia nosotros. No se le veía el rostro ya que tenía una bolsa de papel puesta en la cabeza que se ensanchaba y encogía de forma rítmica con su respiración. Asumí que era él por el temblor de su cuerpo y los botones mal ajustados en la camisa "Tweek, te vas a asfixiar si continuas con eso"

"No me importa una mierda- AH!" Exclamó en espanto cuando Craig lo alcanzó antes de que se tropiece con una de las cajas, lo sentó a su lado y le saco el artefacto de suicidio accidental de la cabeza. Tweek lo fulminó con la mirada y tomó la bolsa casi instantáneamente para apoyarla esta vez sobre su boca, controlando la hiperventilación que atentaba contra su salud.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó Craig mientras intentaba controlar los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo a su novio antes de que los ojos se le salgan por el cráneo por la agitación.

Creo que Tweek era la única persona a la que Craig le demostraba compasión y le tomó bastante al otro aceptar que esta atención no se debía a un plan secreto para matarlo, pero ahora llevaban una relación bastante estable. Hasta vivían juntos en un apartamento arriba del de los padres de Tweek, quienes solo se sentían agradecidos de que haya alguien que calme los ataques de ansiedad de su hijo sin fármacos.

Al fin, el nervioso rubio arrugó la bolsa de papel que estrujaba entre los dedos y la arrojó con fuerza al suelo "¡Esa- Esa bola de grasa blanda me dejo a cargo de los putos carteles!" Dijo finalmente, apuntando a las láminas de cartulina apiladas en el suelo a unos metros de nosotros.

Craig no pareció entender el problema y no creo que nosotros hayamos tenido más suerte "¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Solo debes cambiarlos a medida que ellos hablan"

"Solo debes-" Se volvió hacia él como si le acabara de contar que le estaba siendo infiel o algo así. Cualquiera creería que el más inestable de los dos era sumiso y dócil ante el vándalo juvenil que se había levantado, pero si me permiten dar mi opinión... Tweek tenía a Craig firmemente atado alrededor de su dedo pequeño, era solo cuestión de observar un poco antes de notar quien llevaba los pantalones en la pareja. "¿SOLO DEBES CAMBIARLOS? ¿Esas son tus palabras de apoyo?"

Claro que esto no significa que tenia dominado a su compañero de cuarto... para nada

Craig parpadeo un poco en confusión "¿...si?"

"¿Sabes lo que pasaría si los cambio mal o el orden se mezcla?"

"Pues-"

"Significa que si Stan, Token y/o Butters olvidan sus líneas, la obra estaría arruinada porque ¡MIS CARTELES PODRIAN ESTAR TOTALMENTE MAL Y NO SER DE AYUDA!" Exclamó.

"Pero no es tan- es decir-"

"¡El fantasma de la opera es una obra _intensa_! ¿Sabes a quienes les gustan las obras intensas como el fantasma de la ópera?" No le dio tiempo para responder "A PIP... a Pip le gusta el fantasma de la opera. ¡Y sabes lo insanos que son los franceses!"

"Pip es inglés, Tweek"

No lo estaba escuchando "¿Y qué pasa si se enfada? ¡Si un francés ve la obra y se enfada por mis carteles mediocres! Sería una revuela... Podría haber un incendio- ¡DIOS, esto es mucho para mí- demasiada responsabilidad! Me dejo la vida del auditorio entero en las manos, Craig ¡Sus vidas!"

Le llevó una mano al rostro con suavidad "Cálmate-"

Tweek, al contrario, pareció ponerse más alterado por el gesto. Lo tomó por el collar de la camiseta y empezó a sacudirlo desesperadamente "¿No entiendes? TODOS VAMOS A MORIR"

"Ven acá" Intentó abrazarlo pero para entonces el rubio ya parecía haberse encabronado.

"Me tratas como a un demente otra vez. ¿Crees que estoy loco, Craig?"

"Es que tienes que admitir que exageras las cosas-"

"Un lunático exagerado, ya veo"

"Joder, el va a convulsionar" Dijo Clyde, secándose las lagrimas al notar el espectáculo que lo distrajo de sus inseguridades referentes a su peso.

Intenté no escuchar el resto para darles un poco privacidad pero luego alcanzó niveles cómicos y para cuando Craig le empezó a ofrecer ayuda profesiona, no pude evitarlo. "¿Pues adivina quién no entrará al apartamento hoy?" Craig partió los labios para responder pero nuevamente no tuvo la oportunidad "¿Y sabes por qué? Porque un _lunátic__o exagerado_ va a cambiar las cerraduras, ¡Por eso!"

"¡Oh, vamos!" Intentó acercarse a él otra vez.

"Déjame en paz. Te odio" Es que no les puedo explicar lo mucho que le frustraba que Craig lo trate como si necesitara ayuda psiquiátrica. Tal vez la necesitaba pero no le agradaba que se lo recuerden tan frecuentemente.

"¡Tweek escucha, mierda!" Le agarro del rostro y le plantó un beso antes de que pueda continuar. Para cuando se apartó, el rubio ya estaba callado y atento "Yo solo estoy a cargo del telón. Tomaré tu puesto si así lo prefieres..." Le dijo con suavidad.

Los nerviosos ojos cafés de su pareja lo analizaron de arriba a abajo por un segundo, decidiendo si hablaba en serio o solo le estaba gastando una mala broma.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio unos segundos más tarde "Mierda, te amo" se abalanzo sobre Craig con fuerza y este solo le sonrió con cansancio.

"Lo sé"

"Perdona por llamarte bastardo insensible y desconsiderado"

Craig parpadeo otra vez "Nunca me has llamado así"

"No en voz alta" Murmuró Tweek y yo rodé los ojos, sufriendo una irritación masiva al presenciar las secuelas de la dictadura de Cartman.

"Bien, todo esto- ya me ha puesto los nervios de punta" Dijo Kenny antes de ponerse de pie "Voy a masturbarme en el baño, tíos. Que tengan una buena tarde"

Sacudí la cabeza "¿Acaso soy el único que no ha perdido la cordura aun?" Pregunté en voz alta antes de que algo en el escenario central me llame la atención. _Christine_ se encontraba allí, ensayando una canción exageradamente homosexual con _el fantasma_ y apoyando su cuerpo entero contra el de mi mejor amigo. Sus brazos buscaban los firmes hombros de de su pareja para apoyarse en ellos y sus labios se acercaron solo un poco demasiado a los de Stan.

Mi grito lo sobresaltó hasta el punto que cayó al suelo, golpeándose la retaguardia "¡BUTTERS! ¿Qué carajo crees que haces?" Me apresuré instantáneamente hacia ellos, parándome entre él y Stan en forma defensiva.

"Solo- ensayábamos" Escuché la ligera voz de Stan detrás de mi mientras yo acusaba al rubio caído con la mirada.

"¡El estaba a punto de-"

"Es parte de la obra, Kyle. ¿Qué te pasa?" Dijo Butters, poniéndose de pie y frotándose el trasero con una mano. Casi me sentí mal por haber ocasionado el accidente pero estaba demasiado celoso como para preocuparme por lastimar las nalgas del imbécil que intentaba robarle un beso _mi_ heterosexual.

'Puta, que se consiga el suyo'

"Pues ya que el director de mierda está muy ocupado follándose a su novia, el ensayo esta mas que terminado. Ahora aléjate de Stan y ve a adular a Clyde, lo necesita" 'Eso le debería levantar el ego. Después de todo, no hay muchos halagos mejores que _'soy gay por ti'. _"Dile que te gusta o algo"

El rostro de Butters se lleno de sangre al instante "¿C-como diablos lo supiste? ¿E-es muy obvio?" Solo me dio tiempo de comprender el significado de sus palabras antes de verlo correr en dirección a la salida, avergonzado.

"Kyle, no puedes seguir haciendo esto en cada ensayo" Me volteé hacia Stan para verlo reír un poco. Es que aquella no había sido la primera vez que interrumpí una escena romántica entre él y Butters.

Sencillamente no podía quedarme callado mientas otro hombre le ponía las manos encima, cosa que resultaba peligrosa en exceso "Dicen- que el primer beso nunca se ensaya por que debe ser natural. Debe ocurrir unicamente en escena"

"Pues para mí no es _natural_ besar a otro hombre ya que no lo hago nunca, por lo que me parece correcto ensayar un poco"

Solté un gruñido de irritación "¿Tanto deseas besar a Butters?"

Se llevó una mano a la nuca "Kyle, es una obra... no quiero que luzca incomodo"

"Dijiste que besar a un gay no te importaba en lo absoluto"

"No, dije que besar_te_ no me importa en lo absoluto... porque eres mi-"

"'Mejor amigo'... Stan a veces desearía ser más grande que tu para poder reventarte la cara a golpes"

"¿Dios, qué ocurre contigo?" Frunció el ceño levemente, no comprendiendo el por qué estaba estallando así con él.

"No beses a Butters... ya practicaste besar a un hombre conmigo, ¿No? Eso es suficiente"

"No creo que lo sea"

"Pues solo no practiques con Butters, ¿Está bien?"

Se echó a reír de forma animada "¿Y eso que significa? ¿Dices que solo te bese a ti una y otra vez hasta la noche de la obra?"

"¡Solo digo que no te mataría intentar!" El auditorio, previamente lleno de caos y gritos, cayó en un silencio muerto y literalmente pude SENTIR como los ojos de todos se posaban en mi.

Los labios de Stan se entreabrieron pero no emitió palabras. Su rostro adquirió niveles diferentes de sorpresa porque no creo que al principio lo haya tomado como algo serio... al menos no hasta que empecé a mortificarme al respecto y mi expresión comenzó a delatarme.

Ya me había preparado para el rechazo antes de que llegue a mi rescate el grito salvador.

"¿Clyde, aun no te has puesto el disfraz? Dios, ni para ser gordo sirves...que desperdicio de espacio"

Afortunadamente, el comentario del director distrajo al elenco de mi tropiezo fatal de la lengua y empezaron a reír descaradamente. Me había sentido mal por Clyde antes, pero en el campamento 'Fantasma de la opera' era cada hombre por su cuenta me convenía demasiado que fuese el de quien se estaba hablando.

Claro, que la atención de Stan se quedo fija en mí pero eso era más sencillo de solucionar.

¿Como lo hice?

Fácil, me eché a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello tan lejos del auditorio como me fue posible.

Para cuando terminó la tarde y finalmente tuve el valor de volver al auditorio para recuperar mis cosas, ya no había nadie allí. Me encontraba sentado al borde del escenario, jugando con los -aun no instalados- controles de luces mientras maldecía el día en que las cuerdas vocales se me formaron dentro del vientre de mi madre.

Había salido corriendo del auditorio tal y como lo hizo Butters antes, lo cual me hacía sentir bastante cobarde.

"¡O vives siempre junto a mí o tú su muerte vas a ver!" Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz en la entrada. Era una línea de la obra, de cuando el fantasma chantajea a Christine para que permanezca a su lado.

Allí se encontraba Stan, parado frente a las viejas puertas del auditorio con una sonrisa y el libreto en una mano. Casi hice un movimiento para excusarme y salir corriendo otra vez pero me detuvo con vehemencia con sus siguientes palabras "Vaya, que perdedor... ¿No crees?"

"Stan"

"Está enamorado de ella, pero preferiría ver muerto a su competencia antes de admitir que ella no le pertenece, aun si Christine solo podría ser feliz con Raoul" '¿Por qué se está poniendo tan poético así de repente?'

Aquello me sonaba a confusión sentimental y de las grandes.

"Déjame explicarte las cosas ¿Si? Antes de que te armes un melodrama en la cabeza" Dejé los controles a un lado para empezar con mi argumento.

"Esto es algo así, ¿no?" Continuó en lugar de escucharme.

"Para nada... ¿Ves? Lo sabía, por eso no quería contarte"

"Es que yo-"

"Me gustas¿Correcto? ...Genial. Eso no significa que me volveré un psicópata homicida como el emo ese sin cara si alguna vez te veo interesado en otra persona... al menos trataría de que me importe lo menos posible"

"Estas mal" Aquello me confundió un poco.

"Pero si es lo menos egoísta que he dicho en la vida-"

"Te pones en el lugar del fantasma, Kyle" Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi lentamente "Pero no eres el fantasma... eres Christine"

Las manos se me volvieron puños al oír eso "Ese tipo de cosas-cuando las dices, me dan ganas de hacerte daño" Dije honestamente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y luego sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos "No no, espera- no fue así como quise que suene" se excusó.

"Explícate"

"Lo que quiero decir es que- desde que te conozco, siempre he pensado 'Dios, si Kyle fuera mujer seria mi alma gemela'" Dijo "De verdad"

Me lleve una mano a la cara, intentando conservar la paciencia "¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?"

"Cállate y escúchame, ¿Quieres?" Dijo y recupero mi atención plena.

Abrí los labios para disculparme por interrumpir pero luego solo lo deje continuar sin hablar ya que disculparme por interrumpir probablemente sería una total interrupción.

"Y desde hace poco me he dado cuenta que aun si estoy bastante seguro de que no soy-"

"Homo" Completé por él.

"... Tal vez- _tal vez_ nada de eso importe tanto como me parecía antes. Quizás pueda ser como Raoul y Christine aun si no eres mujer. Quizás eres mi alma gemela y debería solo acostumbrarme al hecho de que tienes un- es decir, que eres hombre... Porque sé que una vez que eso deje de importarme estaría frente a todo lo que he estado buscando en otra persona toda la vida"

"¿Y si te equivocas, qué?"

"¿Si me equivoco?"

Le mire a los ojos mientras hablaba, para que no se ocurriera por un solo segundo que podría estar bromeando "¿Qué pasa si descubres que no puedes 'obligarte' a ser gay?"

"No me estaría _obligando_, Kyle... solo digo que quiero intentar"

"De ninguna manera" Me negué con firmeza.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y soltó un respiro brusco "No te entiendo para nada, ¿Sabes?"

"No lo estás viendo desde mi punto de vista, ni siquiera lo estas intentando..." Dije con exasperación "Comprende que esto- ya de por sí es algo más que solo una prueba para mí y ni siquiera ha empezado"

Eso finalmente consiguió su silencio.

"Te conozco Stan... y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte intentar cambiar quien eres solo para que luego te des cuenta de que no funciona y me dejes colgando por ahí"

"¿De verdad puedes mirarme a los ojos y decir que crees que te dejaría _colgando por ahí_ si no funciona?"

"Ser amigo de alguien a quien deseas de otra forma no es muy agradable y mucho menos cuando ese alguien te da falsas esperanzas"

"¿De verdad? Conque así es como van las cosas contigo... Todo o nada. Si no es exactamente lo que quieres, entonces solo- no te sirve" Se estaba molestando un poco pero aquello me tenia sin cuidado. No estaba viendo las cosas con claridad y al final seria yo quien saldría mal del asunto por lo que me pareció más que correcto ponerme a mí antes que nada. "Eres bastante cínico a veces, ¿Sabes?"

"Stan, no me importa si te enfadas por esto… De verdad que no"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh? Porque si de verdad me estas mandando por un tubo ahora, entonces no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te pones violento con uno de nuestros compañeros de clases durante los ensayos. Butters se está empezando a enfadar contigo, te has vuelto un imbécil con él"

"¿Y qué mierda quieres que te diga? Sé que es egoísta pensar que algún día despertaras enamorado de mí sin más complicaciones, pero al menos no miento al respecto. Es _exactamente_ lo que deseo... si te molesta, pues es _tu_ problema- no mío"

Sonrió y se acerco hacia mí. Mis manos fueron a sus hombros para empujarlo en caso que rompiera la barrera de oro –la distancia aceptada- en que podía tenerlo cerca sin empezar a alucinar, pero él solo se mantuvo suficientemente cerca como para verme a los ojos "Pero si es eso lo que te estoy ofreciendo… aun si ya me has rechazado como cuatro veces en tres segundos"

"No me ofreces lo que deseo. Me ofreces una _posibilidad_" Lo mire a los ojos "¿Qué coño hago yo con una _posibilidad_?"

No me respondió pero eso pudo ser porque la pregunta era totalmente retorica. Solo acercó el rostro lentamente y me plantó un beso clandestino en la mejilla "¿De verdad no quieres nada conmigo?"

"Sabes que si" Respondí con franqueza.

"Solo permíteme intentar…" Me puso las manos en el rostro de forma practicada como lo había hecho la última vez "Dame un día o dos. Es todo lo que te estoy pidiendo- si es incomodo para ti, me detendré… sabes que lo haré"

¿Y que más podía yo hacer? Stan- me dejaba totalmente sin fuerzas cuando se acercaba así. La forma en que me hablaba- su voz… Tan serena y confiable…

Era algo injusto, totalmente injusto.

Cuando al fin se encontraron nuestros labios, el sentimiento fue de lo más- incomodo. Ambos estábamos demasiado nerviosos y eso se notó en los cinco segundos que tuvo de duración. Fue- Tieso y extraño, como besar a un poste de luz por ambas partes y aquello casi me resulto tierno.

Sus ojos se abrieron casi antes de apartarse de mí.

"Torpe" Dije.

"Concuerdo" Concordó.

"¿Señal?" Quizás así lo quería ver yo y estaba demasiado listo para aceptarlo.

"No" Sonrió con confianza y se arrimó un poco más "Practica" susurró de forma arrogante.

La sonrisa se me contagió al oír aquello "¿Mas?"

"Mmhmn" Afirmó y dejó que sus manos caigan hasta mis caderas, en una posición un tanto mas cómoda.

"¿Ahora?"

"Si" Dijo antes de cerrar el espacio entre nosotros.

Esa vez se dio con más naturalidad. Sentí como sus labios se amoldaban a los míos a medida que ambos íbamos adquiriendo un poco mas de confianza y fue cuestión de segundos antes de que le lleve una mano a la nuca para acomodarlo mejor hasta que el suave beso se convirtió en algo realmente placentero. Al fin pude cerrar los ojos y permitirme desear sin barreras.

No puedo explicar el alivio tan grande que me recorrió por el cuerpo al sentir sus manos ajustadas a mis lados y su tranquila respiración contra mis mejillas.

"Dios ¿Es que ahora todos son maricas? Maldita sea, Stan" Nos apartamos para ver a Cartman y Butters en la entrada con mas cajas. Cartman nos veía con decepción, Butters con una dulce sonrisa de comprensión. Con suerte era su silenciosa forma de perdonarme por maltratarlo cada vez que se acercaba a Stan.

"No es tan grave, Eric" Consoló Butters, llevándole una mano al hombro al muy afectado director.

"¿No es tan grave? Me cago en Dios, Kenny tenía razón. Esta obra ya es completamente homosexual…" Probablemente, lo que le molestaba a tal grado es que ahora Patty podría decir que la razón por la cual el elenco podía actuar con tanta naturalidad era la preferencia sexual de los protagonistas ya que, según las chicas –o al menos las amigas de Wendy- los gays maduran igual de rápido que las mujeres "También podría cambiar tu personaje de Christine a Christian... Daría igual"

"¿Harías eso?" Preguntó con ilusión. Pobre Butters, sigue creyendo en cada palabra que sale de la boca de Cartman.

Cartman sonrió maliciosamente y descargó los contenidos de su cargamento en la caja que levaba Butters entre los brazos. El segundo soltó un sonido de sorpresa cuando la carga que llevaba se duplicó "Pero pensé que lo que te gustaba era justamente poder usar el vestido, Margie"

Stan les dejo de prestar atención otra vez y yo hice lo mismo cuando la interrupción se volvió obsoleta "¿Vamos a mi casa?"

Me lleve la bolsa al hombro y baje del escenario con un leve salto "¿A hacer qué?" Dije, aun si ya me estaba preparando para hacer lo que me ofrecía.

Me tomó una mano y se mordió el labio inferior mientras llevaba una expresión de traviesa ansiedad en el rostro…

"Practicar" fue su respuesta.

* * *

AN: La historia tenia un final en el primer capitulo... de verdad. Ahi acababa- con Kyle triste y con ganas.

Pero luego noté dos cosas...

Uno, Me olvide de marcarla como 'completa' aun si puse un 'el fin' al final del capitulo.

Dos, el review de Chocobollo(Todo esto es culpa tuya) me hizo pensar en un 'que pasaria si tuviese otro capitulo?' y para cuando la palabra 'CAOS' se me vino a la cabeza, ya estaba escribiendo un segundo capitulo

Ahora si ya ha terminado- o no. Honestamente, esta historia se ha vuelto muy entretenida de escribirr y, aun si ahora la marco como completa, tal vez se me ocurran mas drabbles y los postee- no es algo seguro, solo digo (Por que yo tenía la idea de terminar el fic con ese primer capitulo).

Y le agreguè Creek- por que amo a esa pareja (Con las mismas condiciones que el Style...o sea nada de Tweek como niña equipada de aparatos reproductores masculinos y todo esta bien)

Que tengan un buen resto de dia, gracias por leer *abrazos y amor para todos*!


End file.
